Mall Disaster
by LicoriceSpice
Summary: How, how did this happen? It started out being just a normal day, why can't I see? Why am I in this darkness...? Rated T for language and gore.


**This was a story I wrote about 2 or 3 years ago, I hope you like it :)**

* * *

Inuyasha could see everything that was going on, but why couldn't he control his body, why did he thirst for more, more blood...

It all started when he had gone to Kagome's world, they were shopping for Ninja Food.

Inuyasha held Kagome's hand as they walked; all the smells were so strange and new to him. Kagome glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, at the moment he noticed he looked away from her. Kagome giggled a little. Inuyasha couldn't help but let a grin go across his face to, they walked for a while then they went into a small mall nearby. Inuyasha started to get a bad feeling, his instincts were ripping at him from the inside telling him to run. "Get out of there!" They screamed. But he ignored his instincts instead he kept on walking into the store. There was food everywhere, all the airtight bags kept the smells of the food inside. "How do we know what they taste like?" Inuyasha asked.

"It says on the bag. See." Kagome lifted up a blue and green bag it made a crackling sound.

"This writing tells you the flavor. This one is salt and vinegar." She exclaimed with a smile on her face.

Inuyasha felt dumb, he hated asking Kagome questions like this. Inuyasha let out a yawn. Then... "Help! Help!" A woman screamed.

There was screaming coming from every direction; Inuyasha could smell fear and blood. "Kagome get behind me!" He ordered.

Kagome grabbed the back of Inuyasha's red fire rat kimono and didn't let go. Inuyasha reached for his Tetsusaiga, but it wasn't there. He suddenly remembered Kagome had told him to leave it at the house because people would get nervous if a guy had a sword and was walking around the streets. "Damnit!" Inuyasha swore.

He clenched his teeth together; his heart was beating hard and fast. Suddenly Inuyasha could smell a familiar but unusual smell, gunpowder! Inuyasha could stand against most things but this was trouble. He heard shots coming from all around the room. "Get down!" A man with a mask yelled.

He wasn't the only one; there were several men all around the room on the upper floor balcony with strange black masks on. The people around Inuyasha and Kagome got down on the floor and covered their heads. Inuyasha and Kagome were the last ones standing, Inuyasha could feel Kagome trembling and smell her fear. He clenched his fists. "Hey, you there! You got a death wish or sumthin?" The man screamed.

"Kagome on two let go of me and get down." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome hesitated but nodded in agreement. "One, TWO!" Inuyasha yelled out two, Kagome got down onto the floor and covered her head.

Inuyasha jumped up onto the balcony, but in a blind panic the man in the ski mask shot his machine gun. Inuyasha screamed in pain then fell to the ground, Kagome quickly ran to his side through the panic. "How the hell did he jump up that far?" One of the men yelled. Inuyasha got back up, his eyes narrowed and he let out a low growl. "Hey boss that guy, he's still standing!" One of the men yelled.

The man that had shot him was the boss. "I was sure I shot that guy... He shouldn't be alive after that!" The man thought.

"Hmf. Guys let's all take this guy out." The boss said.

Inuyasha immediately thought of Kagome. He ran to her side and pushed her away from where the men would surely fire their guns, the men all targeted their weapons so they were all facing Inuyasha. "Fire!" The boss screamed.

Inuyasha managed to dodge a few bullets but the machine guns didn't stop firing until they were all out of bullets.

His body fell down onto the floor. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha had blood pouring out onto the floor everywhere. "Inuyasha... Wake up Inuyasha!"

Kagome shook his lifeless body, tears going down her cheeks. Inuyasha could feel Kagome's voice but he was engulfed in darkness. He could see something at the end of the darkness, a way out? He ran for the light but something more terrible than he could imagine happened...

Inuyasha got up off the floor. He turned slightly back and Kagome realized what was going on, Inuyasha's face was different his fangs and claws were longer. His eyes were red and catlike, he had markings on the side of his face, and he was a full youkai!

"Wha?" One of the men said when they saw Inuyasha was still alive.

Inuyasha couldn't control his body, he charged the first man, clawing the flesh from his back. Inuyasha laughed evilly. "That guy... He's nuts!" Another man screamed.

Inuyasha's hat was gone reviling his dog ears and his face completely. "It's a monster!" Another man yelled.

The men started to flee, but before they could take a step Inuyasha cut them all down in one swipe. Inuyasha licked the blood off his long claws. "I need more! More blood! More death! Kill, kill..." That's all that went through his mind.

He went after another man. "Inuyasha stop!" Kagome screamed.

The man he was going after shot him through the arm, but it didn't stop him. "Inuyasha wake up! This isn't you!" she called out.

Inuyasha didn't even hesitate, his killing spree continued. "Boss we need to get out of here!" A man screamed while trying to get away.

Inuyasha clawed him down in one swipe. Blood dripped from Inuyasha's claws, Kagome ran as fast as she could up the escalator steps. People were all around still hiding their faces, some were in prayer positions, and others were crying their eyes out. Inuyasha walked over to the remaining man, the boss, or so it seemed he was that. Inuyasha smiled while licking the blood from his hand. "Kill, Kill..." The voice continued to say.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate even when the man got down on his knees, and ripped his mask off. "Please you can take me to the police! I don't care just please don't kill me!" The man had tears rolling down his cheeks.

Inuyasha laughed at the man. "I don't like beggars." He said just before killing the man.

Inuyasha's face was splattered with blood his kimono was stained with it. "Inu-yash-a..." Kagome whispered as she saw what he had done.

Inuyasha let out laughter of horror. "More I need more blood!" His mind screamed.

Inuyasha walked over to a nearby girl, he picked her up by her hair and she let out a painful scream. Inuyasha's smile just got bigger as she screamed in pain; Inuyasha took his claw and put it lightly across her face drawing blood. "Momma!" A boy screamed and ran over to the woman.

Inuyasha burst into an evil laughter. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha turned into the direction of Kagome's voice. "So, you want to die do you?" Inuyasha said with a laugh.

Kagome's eyes blinded her with tears. Inuyasha tossed the woman into a crowd of frightened people, he then started to walk towards Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

She ran into his arms, his fingernails went into her upper arm, she shrieked in pain. But continued to hug him. "Inuyasha, this isn't you snap out of it!" She Screamed.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, they transformed normal for a moment but it didn't last. Inuyasha pulled himself away from Kagome, and grabbed the small boy who was in his mother's arms. Inuyasha let out a loud growl when Kagome came near him; he held one of his long claws to the boy's neck. "Momma!" The boy screamed.

Inuyasha didn't care that the boy was struggling, his eyes were on Kagome. "Inuyasha..." She cried. "Sit."

Inuyasha fell down and the boy ran to his mother, but before Kagome knew it Inuyasha was in front of her. He put his face close to hers, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Why can't I kill her? Something is... stopping me?"

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders, his claws going into her skin. He didn't take his eyes from hers, he looked into them for a short while more. Then his face went twisted and angry, he threw her onto the floor. "You're pissing me off!" He screamed at her.

Kagome sat crying on the floor. Inuyasha looked around the room than back at her. "How do I get him back to normal?" Kagome thought.

Kagome got up, Inuyasha moved away from her. "Why can't I kill her?" Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha's head hurt, he clenched it in pain and fell to the ground, screaming. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed running to him.

Inuyasha let go of his head he was trembling. "Kill, Kill..." He heard in his mind.

He got up; his eyes were glowing red now. Kagome saw his face change even more his fangs grew longer and his claws. He ran for her. "Inu-yash-a" Kagome whispered.

She felt his claws go into her stomach, she screamed in pain. Inuyasha felt his claws go into her, but his mind felt hurt, he suddenly felt sadness and anger. All these feelings engulfed him at once, he hated it. He didn't know what was going on why he was feeling this way, why this girl was different from the others. Kagome fell to the ground, she coughed blood. Tears were rolling down her face. "Inu-ya-sha... I... I... love... you..." She managed to say.

Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his chest, he fell to the ground. He felt his face turning normal and finally the darkness was gone... He had reached the light. Kagome lost consciousness and fell on the floor, tears still came from her eyes. Inuyasha snapped out of his youkai trance, he saw Kagome's body lying on the floor. Not knowing if she was dead or alive he ran to her. "Kagome! Kagome!" He screamed.

He couldn't control himself there was so much happening all at once. The people around him didn't know what to do; after all, they all thought he was a monster. Inuyasha got up and picked up Kagome's body and carried her back home. He ran as fast as he could. "Kagome... Stay with me Kagome..." Inuyasha whispered to himself, and to her.

Inuyasha made it to Kagome's house nobody was home; he forced open the door and went upstairs with Kagome still in his arms. He laid her down on the bed. "Kagome... Don't leave me you can't..." His eyes started to fill with tears, no matter how much he tried not to cry he just couldn't.

He could still hear her breathing, but slowly. Kagome woke up; she tilted her head and coughed up some blood. "Inuyasha..." She managed to say. "You... You weren't yourself..."

"I know but I'm back now Kagome." His voice cracked as he said it.

Kagome smiled a little. "I know... I'm… glad." She said, and coughed again.

Inuyasha didn't know what to do, was he really going to lose Kagome? Kagome tilted her head up so she could see into Inuyasha's eyes. "Inuyasha... May I... lie on your... lap?"

Inuyasha nodded a little. He gently put Kagome's head onto his lap. "Inuyasha..." Kagome said in a quiet voice. "Am I going to die?"

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha looked at her. "No, Kagome you can't die you promised you wouldn't leave me."

Kagome's face looked sad and scared; she looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes. "It's alright." She said to him and a little smile crossed her face.

Kagome's head fell to the side and her eyes went dark. "Kagome! Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed shaking her body.

Inuyasha started to cry. "Kagome... I really couldn't save you..."

Inuyasha laid her on the bed gently and left the room; he sat and waited for something to happen. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen but he wanted Kagome to get up and tell him to "sit". As long as she was alive... Inuyasha went back into the room and sat next to Kagome's lifeless body. "Kagome... I love you, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. Just please, get up."

Tears went all down his face.

Inuyasha leaned over her body and kissed her forehead lightly. As he got up tears fell into the wounds he had inflicted, he then left the room.

Kagome was in a different place, this place was full of happiness, and she felt safe. But something was missing. Kagome walked through this strange world until she saw something familiar, it was her home. Kagome let a smile crack open on her face, she had everything she needed. Or so she thought, Kagome knew something was missing from her life. She skipped out of her house, all ready for school. As she walked down her yard she noticed the well shrines doors were open, so she went to check it out. "Sota what do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Buyo went down into the well and I don't know where he is." Sota said worried.

"Well go get him then" Kagome encouraged.

Sota shook his head. "It's too scary down there sis, you do it."

Kagome got up. "Well then I guess I don't have any choice."

She walked down the well steps and stopped at the bottom. "AHHH!" She screamed.

Buyo had scared her. She threw the fat cat at her brother. "I'm going to school; lock the doors before you leave." And she stomped off.

Once at school she was greeted by her friends, then they were off to class. "Hello students, today we have a new student."

The teacher smiled as a tall boy with long black hair and brown eyes came in. "He is so cute!" A girl next to Kagome remarked.

The boy smiled and walked down the aisle, he sat in the empty desk next to Kagome. He tilted his head towards her and smiled. "My name is-" Kagome cut him off.

"Don't tell me... your name is... Inuyasha?" He looked at her puzzled.

"How did you know? I haven't met you before have I?"

Kagome looked at him. 'How did I know that? I've never even met this guy.' Kagome thought. "Um...My name is Kagome by the way." She told him.

"Wow Kagome that's a beautiful name." He looked into her eyes and smiled, Kagome smiled back.

That day they walked together back to Kagome's house.

They walked up to Kagome's door. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hopefully, I've been sick lately." She smiled at him.

Wait that wasn't true she hadn't been sick at all, why did she remember something about being sick? Kagome grasped her stomach; she felt pains running through her body... Until she passed out. She awoke in her bed; her dad was standing next to her. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't I be here?" He asked.

Kagome hadn't seen her father forever why was he here, she got up and hugged him, tears rolled down her cheeks. Her father hugged her back. "Now, now Kagome. I need to show you something."

Kagome looked up into her father's face, he pointed behind her. When she looked she noticed a trail of blood coming from the door all the way over to the bed, on the bed laid her body. Blood was all over her stomach and she wasn't breathing. "Wha... but how?" Kagome looked at her father than back at her body.

"Kagome, you're dead." Her father's face looked sad.

Kagome's mouth dropped open, suddenly Inuyasha walked into the room. He sat next to her on the bed. He looked down at his claws. "I couldn't get the blood off... your blood." He said, his eyes started to water.

"Inuyasha, I'm here! Look I'm fine." She went over to him as he sat on the bed she reached her hand out and put it on his shoulder, but her hand went through him!

He couldn't see her, hear her, feel her... "Kagome... you aren't ready to die yet." Her father stood up strait.

"Kagome when I put your soul back into your body you're going to feel the pain of those wounds..." His facial expression dropped.

"But dad what will happen to you, will I see you again?" Kagome looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetie this is goodbye." Kagome was about to run to her father but he disappeared.

Her eyes dropped shut and she felt the pain in her stomach. Inuyasha heard Kagome take a deep breath in. "Kagome!" He said getting up, he put his ear to her chest, her heart was beating!

Kagome woke up her eyes flicked open, she coughed some blood. "Inuyasha." She smiled at him.

Inuyasha leaned over and hugged her; Kagome looked down at her stomach it was starting to sting. She screamed in pain, the wound bubbled and hurt like hell. Kagome's eyes tiered up. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Inuyasha just wait I should only be in pain for a short while. It's healing... see." She flinched in pain as she lifted up the bottom of her shirt; the wounds to her stomach were slowly healing.

Inuyasha smiled in relief. "Inuyasha." She smiled a little.

Kagome screamed out in pain again, but she felt better as Inuyasha hugged her and held her hand. The last bit of her stomach healed over. "Kagome... how... you were..."

Inuyasha's eyes looked into Kagome's. "Never mind, as long as you're ok. I don't care who or what saved you." He held Kagome close to him.

"It was... my dad." Kagome whispered into his ear, a little smile went across her face.

Inuyasha let her go, he helped her up and they sat on the bed. "Inuyasha... we shouldn't tell anyone about what happened..." Inuyasha looked at her.

"My mom, she worries enough about me." Kagome smiled a little.

Inuyasha nodded his head. They cleaned up the remaining blood, and then waited in the house for Kagome's mother to return. They made up an excuse for the house being a mess, and the door being broken. But all was semi normal again. Kagome told Inuyasha that it wouldn't be such a bad idea if he brought Tetsusaiga along on their next trip to the mall. They both laughed at that, and then Kagome pecked Inuyasha on the cheek.

"Thank you for worrying about me…" She said blushing.

Inuyasha brought her into a hug.

_The End!_

* * *

**It wasn't too horrible was it? this was my first fan fiction I had ever written. Comments?**


End file.
